This invention relates to a toy in general and in specific to a novel toy into which a simulated explosive charge is placed to propel the toy from the charge.
It is known in the art of toy design to provide various simulated events which stimulate the imagination of the user. Such would include simulated rocket launchers for example, or simulated guns which make noise or flash light. It would also include, for example, toy planes or autos which separate into pieces under simulated crash conditions. The present invention adds a different dimension to simulated or imaginary activity in that it creates the fanciful impression that the vehicle is being blasted on its way by an explosive charge.